Navigation systems are available that provide end users (such as drivers and passengers of the vehicles in which the in-vehicle navigation systems are installed) with various navigation-related functions and features. For example, some navigation systems are able to determine an optimum route to travel by roads between locations in a geographic region. Using input from the end user, and optionally from equipment that can determine one's physical location (such as a GPS system), a navigation system can examine various routes between two locations to determine an optimum route to travel from a starting location to a destination location in a geographic region.
The navigation system may then provide the end user with information about the optimum route in the form of guidance that identifies the driving maneuvers required to be taken by the end user to travel from the starting location to the destination location. The guidance may take the form of visual and/or audio instructions that are provided along the way as the end user is traveling the route. Some navigation systems are able to show detailed maps on computer displays outlining routes to destinations, the types of maneuvers to be taken at various locations along the routes, locations of certain types of features, and so on.
Some navigation systems can also search for points of interest (POIs) along a computed route. POIs are locations that may be of interest to a user of a navigation system. For example, POIs include hotels, restaurants, museums, stadiums, airports, hospitals, parks, and so on.
The navigation system may perform a spatial search to generate a list of POIs along the route. The spatial search finds all POIs that are within a certain Euclidean distance from any link of the calculated route. While a spatial search is efficient, it is inaccurate because it does not consider topology.
To overcome the problems associated with a spatial search, the navigation system may use topological relationships to obtain a more exact list of POIs along the route. For example, the navigation system could use the Dijkstra algorithm for each link in the route and report all POIs that are found while exploring the neighborhood of the links. The Dijkstra algorithm stops either after a certain amount of POIs have been reported or after exploring all links within a distance from any link of the route. While this approach is more accurate, it is much more time consuming and difficult to implement.
In order to provide these and other navigating functions, navigation systems use geographic data. The geographic data may be in the form of one or more databases that include data that represent physical features in a geographic region. The geographic database may include data representing the roads and intersections in a geographic region and also may include information relating to the represented roads and intersections in the geographic region, such as turn restrictions at intersections, speed limits along the roads, street names of the various roads, address ranges along the roads, and so on.